This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy. It does so by increasing the efficiency and capacity, as well as the optical transparency of control grids (for addressing and alignment) in solar concentrators, and similar equipment. Method and apparatus are described for going from a 25% grid efficiency and capacity to a more than 90% grid efficiency and capacity.